Business enterprises frequently employ various accounting applications for use in recording, maintaining and managing financial information. One example of a commercially available accounting application is Quicken® available from Intuit, Inc. of Mountain View, Calif. Such applications are typically confined to a local computer system or workstation. For geographically diverse business enterprises, communication between various, geographically separated computer systems (e.g., store-to-store, division-to-division, etc.) may be necessary in order to produce reliable accounting records. Support for such systems and applications can prove time consuming and expensive.